vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Cate Archer
"Maybe you need your arse kicked!" Cate Archer is the protagonist of the No One Lives Forever line of games, and a wrestler for WVGCW. She was a two-time WVGCW Champion, winning the belt after defeating Chell at Breakdown F.I.V.E. She would lose and then regain the belt to Jade during Season 6. In the No One Lives Forever franchise In The Operative: No One Lives Forever, 'Cate Archer' is a former cat burgler who works for a secret international organization known as UNITY. When over half of active UNITY members are killed, UNITY is forced to send Cate on a series of high-profile missions, where she discovers a terrorist group known as H.A.R.M. are the ones behind the murders. Eventually she is able to foil the schemes of H.A.R.M., but they eventually return and Cate is handed the task of stopping them again in the sequel, No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way, where she discovers that H.A.R.M. is creating Super Soldiers, and she stops their schemes once again. Oh, and there was some interquel called Contract J.A.C.K., but we never speak of that. In WVGCW Season 3: The Spy who Suplexed me. Suspicious of the Third Street Saints activities, UNITY tasked Cate with infiltrating WVGCW, and on November 22nd, she made her debut against former champion Princess Zelda. She would make her mark by ultraplexing the Princess of Hyrule and knocking her out cold, giving her the win. She soon found herself in a 6-woman Battle Royale, where Impa would eventually win the match. After that, Cate faced Cammy in a British Civil War, but Cate's skill was on another level from the Killer Bee's and she scored the win in the end. For her final match of the season, she faced the rising star of Tifa Lockhart, but in the end, Tifa proved that no one lives forever, and gave Cate her first loss after a tough and intense battle. Season 4: Tomorrow Never Jobs. Cate intended to make everyone forget the loss she had suffered, and set about making a name for herself quickly. She took down Cooking Mama in the season debut within less than ten minutes, much to the annoyance of the audience. Though Cate's strength was obvious, many of the crowd had trouble remembering her matches. When she fought in a triple threat against Meryl and the fearsome Terra, Cate's victory was seen more as a sign of Terra's fall rather than Cate's impressive skill. Season 5: From England with Love. Cate wanted to prove her victory over Terra was no fluke, and chose to do so by facing the woman who had stolen her power, Gruntilda. It was a tough fought battle, but once again Cate proved herself in front of the entire crowd by taking Grunty down, splitting the audience reaction between those happy to see Grunty lose and unhappy to see Cate win. She had developed a reputation of being in the background due to her being sparsely booked, but the Spy had plans to get noticed. Cate believed she had what it took to take herself to the top, and when she saw Tifa Lockhart, the only wrestler to beat her in a singles match, lose to Chell in a contenders match, she knew she had to act quick. She announced to Tifa that she would claim her push for herself, and aim for the top. Tifa said that Cate hadn't really done much to earn a title shot. Cate thus told her to watch her in the next match, and see that she deserved a shot. Cate certainly gave herself a tough trial. She went up against She-Hulk, one of the most dominant wrestlers in the league, who had also beaten Tifa earlier. But Cate had something to prove, and fought like a spy possessed. She didn't just win, she won strongly, and proved just how powerful she is. Whether this win will be enough to get her a shot at Chell herself, or maybe give Cate a bit more impact in the league, remains to be seen. With her victory against She-Hulk, Cate was given a Contendership match against Tifa, the only woman she had lost to one on one before. While many expected a close fight, Cate would end up winning quite quickly, with Tifa not having the chance to put her down with her brawling moves. Cate won the match strongly, and despite the boo's of the crowd, earned her shot against Chell at Breakdown F.I.V.E. Cate and Chell would finally battle at Breakdown, with Chell having just finished her Co-Op Championship fight which ended in her getting pinned. Despite her fatigue, she put on a strong fight against Cate, with both wrestlers having to push themselves to the limit to survive. Despite being smashed by the Aperture Waterslide, Cate was able to land the Unity Driver, before finishing Chell off with a double leg drop from the top of the turnbuckle, and claiming the prize she had been seeking. Season 6: For your IRIS only. Cate had proven herself time and again, but the audience still had no intention of cheering for her. She changed her outfit, and came out for the season debut with her belt to demand the respect she had earned, not only from her ringwork, but from saving countless lives while working for U.N.I.T.Y. While doing so, the rising star Jade came out to berate her, asking her if she had truly felt anything for the people she had saved, and if she had ever felt her best wasn't good enough. With that, she left Cate in the ring without the chance to retort. Cate approached Jade later and told her that, although her feelings weren't the same, she still deserved respect and admiration for what she'd done. Jade answered that it wasn't her job to praise Cate if she didn't feel she was worth it. With that, Jade seemed to leave Cate be, no longer seeing her as being worth her time. After a career of being ignored despite her skill, Cate snapped, and attacked Jade after her fight with Lucina, claiming to have seen through Jade's plans and that she wasn't going to let her get her belt. Jade demanded answers from Cate, who simply told her that it was obvious Jade was going after Cate's title. Jade had started antagonising Cate from the very beginning, and her rising up to the topcard was all the proof Cate needed to suspect her. Jade claimed she never intended to do that, but after the attack, she intended to kick Cate's ass herself. Jade challenged Lightning to a Contenders match, emerging victorious to earn the first crack at Cate's title. On June 19th, 2015, Cate and Jade finally fought to settle the score with a prize waiting for the winner. Cate fought through several big moves from the challenger, but ultimately could not recover, dropping the championship to Jade. During the next show, Cate interrupted a promo that Jade was shooting. Cate revealed a secret of hers; she had U.N.I.T.Y. operatives sneak a rematch clause into her contract. This allowed her to demand a rematch with Jade at Breakdown 06. Jade, the fans, and even the new GM, GLaDOS, weren't exactly happy with this. GLaDOS removed the rematch clause from Cate's contract but decided that she was still entitled to the title match at Breakdown. Rydia, who had claimed the Ms. Money in the Bankk contract, promised that she wouldn't let Cate off the hook. Breakdown 06 - the WVGCW championship match for some reason happened before the Co-Op title match. Cate did not fuck around this time. She proved to Jade and the VGCW universe why she was champion to begin with, and put Jade away in a match just as humiliating as the match she lost the belt in the first place. Rydia didn't make good on her promise to cash in the Money in the Bank briefcase, and Cate would go into Season 7 with the belt back on her waist. Record Gallery Cate archer 2k14 vgcw.png|Cate's NOLF1 look from before Season 6